fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjoy
Ninjoy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Parts Unknown Loves: Teriyaki Hates: Nowtime News Occupation: Vigilante Ninjoy is a mysterious masked girl who is a master of stealth and purveyor of sweet ninja skills. Local news claims she is a delinquent outlaw who would steal candy from a baby. However, more and more people are coming forward with accounts of Ninjoy's heroism and good deeds. Bad or good, one thing is certain: Ninjoy never misses a meal. She can almost always be found eating at one of Papa’s many restaurants. Appearance Ninjoy has a dark brown hair split into two side ponytails. She has a purple mask over her eyes, a dark purple top and pants that are covered by a black corset with purple outlines. She also wears black gloves and black shoes with purple laces. Clean-Up Her hair got redesigned as well as her clothing, with blue patterns added on them. Styles Style B Ninjoy wears a dark blue shirt and pants covered by a black corset with pale purple patterns. She wears a dark mask that covers her face, with visible rips. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mushroom *Mayo *Well Done Patty *Well Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wild Onion Wings *2 Calypso Shrimps (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mushroom *Mayo *Well Done Patty *Well Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownies *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Chicken *5 Mushrooms *3 Chickens *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Vermicelli *Purple Pesto *Grated Mozzarella *Chicken *4 Mushrooms *4 Mussels *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownies *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Chocolate Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Boba Bubbles *Regular Pon de Ring **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Pon de Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Wings *2 Thai Chili Shrimp (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimp (right) *8 Celeries Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Swiss Cheese *Sauteed Onions *Fajita Peppers *Lobster Chunks *Ranch *Light *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Bread with Swiss Cheese *Sauteed Onions *Spooky Slaw *Lobster Chunks *Jackmomole *Light *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Slit Top Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (all over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (outer ring) *9 Raspberries (inner and center) Holiday (Halloween) *Creameo Crust *Shadowberry Filling *Shadowberry Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Slit Top Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (all over) *8 Skull Cookies (outer ring) *9 Raspberries (inner and center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Guacamole *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Chicken *Onions *La Catrina Sauce *Jack-o-mole *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Licorice Drizzle. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Fudge Brownie. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Pon de Ring. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sour Cream. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Purple Yam Filling *In Papa's Taco Mia HD,she is unlocked with Jack-o-Mole. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 46 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 61 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 22 Trivia *Ninjoy is the only female customer to order the Creameo Bits mixable in Papa's Freezeria. *She is the only character in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! who does not use any weapons. She uses hand-to-hand combat instead, which is karate, and there is actually a badge earned by Ninjoy called "Hand-to-Hand Combat". *Ninjoy's order in Papa's Freezeria is almost identical to Georgito's, but Ninjoy's is a Small Cup instead of a Large Cup and has an additional cookie. *Like Radlynn, Allan, Robby, and Akari, she was a regular customer in her first appearance, and then a Closer in the next. *Ninjoy likes chocolate, since she orders Chocolate Whipped Cream in all game versions of Papa's Freezeria, Chocolate Corn in Hot Doggeria, Chocolate Dough, Filling, and Icing in Donuteria, Chocolate Chips in Freezeria HD/To Go!, and Creameos. *She is the last character to have a virtual flipdeck card made before the real flipdeck cards were released. *She does not make an appearance in Papa's Pizzeria To Go! or Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!. *A medium Purple Burple can be seen in her flipdeck, which is actually a part of her order in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *Ninjoy brings nunchucks during Sky Ninja Returns. *She is the only Papa's Freezeria debutant not to appear in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! **She is also the only Freezeria debutant not to live in Calypso Island. Order Tickets Ninjoy's Pancakeria Order.png|Ninjoy's Pancakeria order Ninjoy Burgeria HD.png|Ninjoy's Burgeria HD order Ninjoy Closer.png|Ninjoy's Wingeria order Ninjoy BRG.png|Ninjoy's Burgeria To Go! order Ninjoy2.png|Ninjoy's Hot Doggeria order Ninjoy Normal order.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria regular order Ninjoy Freezeria HD.png|Ninjoy's Freezeria HD order Ninjoy Normal.png|Ninjoy's Pastaria regular order Ninjoy Order.png|Ninjoy's Pastaria order during Halloween Ninjoy FTG.png|Ninjoy's Freezeria To Go! order Ninja.png|Ninjoy's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Ninjoy WHD.png|Ninjoy's Wingeria HD order Ninjoy's Cheeseria Order.png|Ninjoy's Cheeseria order Ninjoy's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Ninjoy's Cheeseria order during Halloween Ninjoy Regular.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Ninjoy-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Ninjoy's order in Bakeria Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.10.12 AM.png|Ninjoy's Bakeria order During Halloween ninjoytmh.png|Ninjoy's Taco Mia HD order ninjoytmhh.png|Ninjoy's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween Gallery (Donuteria) Ninjoy before star customer.png ninjoystar.png|Ninjoy when she's a Star Customer Ninjoy'.jpg|Ninjoy in Papa's Freezeria File:DDXyu.png|Ninjoy angry in Wingeria File:Ninja.jpg|Ninjoy as a New Customer Notsohappyninjoy.jpg|Ninjoy has 123 Points Ninjoy Action.png slippy.png Careful!.png|Ninjoy thomped by Swiss Cheese Onion dinner..png|Sarge Fan would love this, too bad he didn't come in this night Ninjoy peggy.png|Ninjoy saving Peggy! Too much fries!.jpg|Angry Ninjoy in Wingeria Ninjoy happy pastaria.jpg|Very good and delicious pasta! ANGRY PNG.png|Ninjoy is all mad! Pancake Face.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-31-29-365.jpg Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.24.03.png Ninjoy perfect.png|Ninjoy thinks my donuts are perfect! Ninjoyperfect.png|Super Picky Ninjoy loves her perfect wings! Ninjoy Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Ninjoy goes gold with a perfect hot dog! Poor Ninjoy.png ninjoy clean.jpg Perfect For Ninjoy.PNG|Ninjoy's pasta is messed up Can you Eat Them.png|How to eat this pie, Ninjoy? Final bstSnapshot 226071.jpg|Perfect Taco for Ninjoy! Fan Art chibi ninjoy|ninjoy fan art by jenjanel Hadoken.png|HADOKEN! Ninjoy.png|Made in recolor.me by Silvie Ninjjoy R4.png NinjoybyMixtopianGabe13.jpg|By MixtopianGabe13 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters